


吐出的花瓣是对你的思恋

by SleepyLuna



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: 花吐症不要命，得了花吐症还不告白才要命。





	吐出的花瓣是对你的思恋

       希卡利隐约觉得自己可能是病了。咳嗽时能看见星屑般的银白物质从指缝间漏出来，消散在空气里。再看向自己的手，却只看见一点点碎屑闪着光消失了。

       接下来几天的症状越来越严重，希卡利甚至看见自己咳出了银白色的花瓣。但那花瓣也很快化作点点银光消失了。

       希卡利最终还是选择去了医院。检查完毕后，希卡利看见不少人和他有一样的症状。口吐白莲听起来虽美，但病人的神情却并不轻松。

       片刻之后，出来和希卡利解释病情的竟换了人。希卡利有些吃惊：“母亲大人？”

       “嗯。”奥母微微蹙眉，缓缓说道：“希卡利，你最好要有些心理准备。”

       希卡利心里琢磨着自己的病情不会有多严重，但看着奥母又有些怀疑起自己来。

       “希卡利，我的孩子。你的病在之后的一周里症状会越来越严重，直到夺取你的生命。只有一种解救的办法，那就是让你暗恋着的人爱上你，再给你一个吻。”

       希卡利听闻自己只剩一周的生命，顿时难以接受。迟疑片刻，才犹豫地问道：“母亲大人说的，难道是花吐症？那只是都市传说，请不要戏弄我。”

       奥母轻叹了口气：“那并不是都市传说，是确实存在的病症。只是因为症状奇特，才会变成都市传说一样的故事。”

       希卡利不知道自己是如何走出医院的。直到佐菲过来和他搭话，希卡利才恢复些神志。听希卡利说完病情，佐菲也感到十分吃惊，但能做的也只有安慰了。

       “对了，希卡利，你好多天没见梦比优斯了吧？那孩子今天还说想见你。”

       希卡利沉默着。

       “见一面吧。他挺喜欢你的，到现在也常常提到你在地球上战斗的英姿呢。”

       希卡利继续沉默着。

       “你不说话就当你答应了。”

       晚饭时见到梦比优斯，希卡利觉得心头的阴霾扫去了大半。毕竟，若是露出悲伤的神色的话，梦比优斯也会难过吧。还会强忍着悲伤，反过来安慰自己。

       第二天晚上，梦比优斯又来了，在科学院外面一直等着希卡利出来。

       第三天，希卡利结束工作后又看见了梦比优斯。心里叹息一声，想找个借口让梦比优斯回去。不料，却换来梦比优斯闪着泪光问是不是讨厌他。

       “没有讨厌你！只是我最近病了……”

       “正是因为生病，所以我才更要来看你啊！”

       “唉，好吧。”希卡利着实拿梦比优斯没有办法。

 

       离一周的期限越来越近了，希卡利的症状还是没有好转。准确地说，更严重了。

       得知自己的好友还是没什么动作，佐菲也替他着急。

       “不行，我说不出口。”希卡利又咳嗽了起来，连佐菲都可以看见他咳出了花朵。

       “可是你难道就愿意这样死去吗？”

       “我……咳咳……”

       佐菲叹了口气，“那你把你心上人告诉我，我来帮你一把。我绝不会看着你就这么死的。”

       希卡利踌躇了片刻，还是张嘴说了对方的名字。

       佐菲帮忙的结果就是希卡利又在晚饭时和梦比优斯坐在了一起。

       希卡利看着梦比优斯，迟迟没有动筷。梦比优斯疑惑地看着他，也没有动。

       挣扎一番过后，希卡利还是打破了沉默——他不受控制地咳嗽了起来。梦比优斯见状急忙给希卡利递了杯水。

       “希卡利，你的病是不是又严重了？”

       喝了几口水，希卡利才渐渐平复下来：“谢谢。其实我……”

       希卡利正想向梦比优斯解释自己的病症，但梦比优斯轻咳了两声，打断了他的话。希卡利注意到眼前的人咳出了银色的花瓣。

       梦比优斯止住了咳嗽，笑着道歉：“对不起，希卡利。我还说要陪着你，结果自己却先病了。”

       “不是你的错。”希卡利痛惜地看着他，“是被我传染的吧。”

       “不是，是我自己没注意身体。”梦比优斯还在笑。

       对啊，他在笑。希卡利想着，是因为有了喜欢的人吗？但是这笑容真是美好啊，只要是他的笑容，就会让人融化。真是可惜，自己还有话没说出口。也许，这就是自己命运吧。先前，自己爱上的阿柏已经死去；如今，梦比优斯若是可以被别人拯救也不算坏事……

       希卡利又咳嗽起来，脑子里乱成一团。

       梦比优斯又倒了杯水想递给他，却见希卡利起身离开了，连忙起身去追。

       “希卡利，你怎么了？”

       我怎么了？我如今还怎么能把我的想法告诉你呢？

       “希卡利，都是我不好，自己没注意身体生病了，没能好好陪着你。”

       傻瓜！这有什么好道歉的呢？并不是需要道歉的事啊。

       “希卡利！”梦比优斯终于追上那个蓝色的身影，一把抓住了对方的手。“希卡利，你等等！你是不是在担心自己的病？”

       希卡利想挣脱，但手还是没有动。

       “希卡利，生病了就该好好休息，不要这样到处乱跑。”

       希卡利叹口气：“你不明白，这病意味着什么。”

       “意味着什么呢？希卡利不告诉我的话，我又怎么能知道呢？”

       “唉，你啊……”希卡利拗不过梦比优斯，如实把奥母的诊断告诉了他。

       梦比优斯听完，比希卡利还着急：“也就是说，剩下的时间不多了。希卡利你喜欢的是谁，我无论如何都会帮你的！”

       “不用了。他已经有了喜欢的人，我不想打扰他。”

       “这怎么可以！这是性命攸关的事啊！不管怎样，也该尝试一下！”梦比优斯见希卡利要放弃，着急地眼里泛起了泪光。

       “梦比优斯……”希卡利既不想看他哭，也不想他因不喜欢的人的告白而困扰，努力转移话题，“你呢？”

       “什么？”

       “你喜欢的是谁呢？”

       “我？”

       “你没注意到吗？你患上了和我一样的病。”

       “啊？”

       “你听说那个故事了吗？若是亲吻自己的人没有爱上自己，会当即死亡。”

       此话之后两人都沉默了，各怀心事地别过头不去看对方的脸。

       片刻过后，梦比优斯的声音冷静了很多：“我多少……了解希卡利的心情了。”

       希卡利没有回答。

       “希卡利。”梦比优斯看向希卡利，“我们不如借此机会说出自己喜欢的人吧。”

       “为什么？”

       “既然我们都会迎来自己的死亡，就当是交换最后的秘密吧。”

       希卡利迟疑片刻，还是点头答应了。

       梦比优斯含着泪笑了：“那我先来，我喜欢的人是……”

       “我喜欢你！”希卡利抢先一步说了出来，“梦比优斯，我喜欢你……”

       梦比优斯愣住了。

       “你的笑容、你的声音、你的一切，我都很喜欢。”希卡利忽然觉得释然了，“不过现在这些事也不重要了。”

       “希卡利……”泪水划过梦比优斯的脸颊，但他还笑着，“我们、是笨蛋啊！”

       “那也不再重要了。”

       “我喜欢的人，就是希卡利你啊。”

       希卡利不敢相信自己的耳朵，看着梦比优斯哭着向自己露出笑容，张嘴却不知该说些什么，只有紧紧抱住眼前的人儿，笑着哭了。

       一连串心理上的冲击，让两人都觉得疲惫。抱够了，就干脆坐在了地上。

       “希卡利，可以请你拯救我吗？”

       希卡利这次是发自内心地笑了：“我愿意。我可以也请求你来拯救我吗？”

       “我愿意！”

       第一次的亲吻，不那么熟练，甚至还混合着泪水的咸涩，但却包含着两人拯救对方的心愿和爱意。

 

【后记】

       希卡利的病确实一天天的好了，梦比优斯却一天比一天咳得厉害。检查之后，医生告知只是普通的流行病，过几天就会自愈。

       希卡利追问，梦比优斯和自己症状相同，为何诊断不同。

       医生小姐只说，因为女孩子的少女心永远不会变。(1)

 

【彩蛋】被CUT掉的片段

       佐菲叹了口气，“那你把你心上人告诉我，我来帮你一把。我绝不会看着你就这么死的。”

       希卡利踌躇了片刻，还是张嘴说了对方的名字。

        ~~佐菲表示你还是去死吧。~~

**Author's Note:**

> 【注释1】少女心：奥母送出了全文最大的助攻。故意吓唬了希卡利，好让他有勇气去和真爱告白。


End file.
